


Unrequited Love

by 2dboys



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Yandere Kaneki Ken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dboys/pseuds/2dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to suppress his dark thoughts, he doesn't know how much longer he can control himself when he sees her smile. </p><p>The smile that isn't directed to him.</p><p>The smile that is directed to that wolf.</p><p>The lone wolf that keeps to himself and his headphones. </p><p>The wolf that will not notice the smiling girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Loneliness

Snow covers the streets signifying the start of winter as a lone girl walks to school, no other students are seen, they must think snow equates to no school. She would have skipped school as well but her mother woke her up in a hurry. Her mother scolded her about how if she has to work than she needs to go to school. Now she clings onto her art materials for warmth fighting against the coldness. Shivering she quickens her pace as the frigidness creeps to her ears and nose.

 _I should have brought a scarf._ She thinks to herself tightening her grip on herself and her materials.

When the school comes in to view she sprints excitedly to the front doors careful not to step on ice. 

_Finally safe haven._

She almost makes it inside the school when she suddenly hears a small scuffle behind her. She looks behind her, not noticing the ice in front of her. Her foot slips as she lets a small squeak leave her lips. Instead of feeling the snows coldness hit her back, she feels a strong grip on her shoulders. She looks up embarrassed and relieved as the redness on her face intensifies from the cold air and embarrassment. (Eye Color) eyes meets dull grey ones. She looks away and regains her balance as she quickly backs away from her savior.

"Thank you." She murmurs shyly as she bows gratefully.

"Aah, don't worry about it." The dark haired boy smiles warmly as he waves his arms flustered.

She lifts her head up again and his eyes aren't dull anymore but friendly. Looking away she gives him a final bow and runs to her class careful this time as to not cause another incident.

The boys eyes following her every move.

 


	2. Prey

Kaneki is quietly walking towards school when he sees a fellow female student walking towards the school. Lately he has felt an unfamiliar feeling when he sees his female peers, not one of arousal nor interest. He suddenly hears shuffling when he looks he sees the girl slip.

Quickly without thinking he runs towards her, he manages to hold her safely in his arms. He searches her face for any emotion, when she finally opens her eyes. His eyes go slightly ajar, he's frozen in place and feels a burst of emotion, his mind going hazy. When she breaks from him, his heart skips a beat.

She was ethereal. 

"Thank you!" She bows gratefully. He was stunned.

"Aah, d-don't worry about it..." He felt intoxicated. How has he never seen this flower among the weeds. 

_Regain Kaneki..._

She lifts herself but quickly looks away, giving a final bow, she takes her leave. 

He couldn't stop observing her, she is... perfect.

**_I'll make sure to get her name next time..._ **

 


End file.
